Unspoken Dreams
by Tajeh
Summary: When I started my travels I was on a search for him the one in my dreams that I could not remember, but instead I found you. [Rilenneku RikuxLenne Part one of two.]


**A/N: This one shot is AU meaning that most characters will not be in it, and if they are their personalities may be altered just slightly to carry the story. Like Shuyin will be the only one who seems different. Everyone else will remain almost the same. I put this in Kingdom Hearts only because the story revolves more around kingdom hearts worlds/things. The title was offered by my good cousin.**

**Summary: When I started my travels I was on a search for _him _the one in my dreams that I could not remember, but instead I found you. Part one of two. Rilenneku (RikuxLenne)**

**Unspoken Dreams**

**Part 1**

It's funny that I was searching for something that I thought I couldn't live without, but found, and settled for something else. When I started my travels I was on a search for _him _the one in my dreams that I could not remember.

My journey started when I awoke from a battle and since then began to have the same reacurring dream. It haunted me, plagued me, provoked me. I know that I once knew the man I dreamed about. His face was all too familar, his voice bliss to my ears. Everynight he was so close to me, I could almost touch his delicate features, feel his heart beat in sync with my own, but when I would reach out to him to hold on I would wake and realize that it was only a dream. . .

I always beleived he was out there waiting for me; his arms wide open with acceptance. That it was fate and nothing more. It was a silly little dream at the time for my age, but I didn't care. I was always stubborn with a one track mind. Once I made a decision it was made and nothing could make me change it, or at least I thought so. I had left my village, running on instinct in hopes of finding this mystery man. I was alone with food, munny, and the strong summoning powers I weilded. If anything were to attack I would be more than strong enough to protect myself.

Things were going well, I had traveled for a week with rest at the worlds I had passed by. I remember stopping at a small tiny island that was strangely its own world. I was tired, and I couldn't handle my gummie ship without the risk of falling a sleep. Once I began to land something happened and my gummie ship didin't work right. I had almost crashed sending my head to hit the panel in front of me. With a raging head ache I hopped out and slightly stumbled from the weight sleep put on me. My boots didn't work well with the friable sand; my heel stabbing into the ground. I blindly searched for a hotel of some sort, but there wasn't any. Though I thought that I might have missed it, I probably wasn't even walking straight.

Something dark caugth my eyes which were being drawn to the sand. I blinked a couple of times at what I had seen. Flat figures scurring around like rats became whole beings. I was shocked. Never had I seen such a creature. Behind me was where I didn't see one of them leap at me and then the wind from some thing behind me made my body jerk around just in time to see it dissapate into the air. I started to run but a force wrapped around my wrist and began pulling me the opposite direction. I struggled, fought, tried to pull away, but nothing worked.

"Calm down." You told me while motioning for me to go up the ladder first. I didn't see your face at this point in time, I was too busy fighting against your grip on me. You pushed me into a room in a tree and then shut the door behind you. I was beyond confused at that point. What on earth was going on out there? When your sea-green eyes met my own chocolate colored ones I knew you were friendly, even with the ruff handling. Your eyes were soft behind a glassy stare. "So who are you?" You had asked. I was hesitant to answer but did anyways.

I can still remember that conversation as though it were yesterday.

"Lenne, yours." You sat down on a nearby couch and looked back up at me before you answered.

"Riku." You then smiled at me, a warm smile, and so I smiled back even though I just met you I was still friendly. "You don't know about them do you?" He had asked, I had shaken my head. Of course I didn't. I didn't come from here or any where near here. My world was peaceful, at least then it was. "They are known as Heartless. They roam this Island after dark." You probably saw something in my face that showed my fear, and curiosity. "Don't worry, they can't come in here. So what brings you here." There wasn't any big reason that I had landed there.

"Just rest." I paused "I have been traveling." You seemed intrigued that I traveled.

"Where are you headed?" You asked. I really didn't know what to tell you at the time. That wasn't the right question. It was more like: who was I looking for. However, even I didn't know that answer. Pathetic really. I could have been on a wild goose chase and not have known it.

"I'm looking for someone." I confessed. That was all I could tell you. You handed me an ice pack for the large bump on my forehead.

"Who?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. How was I suppose to know. I didn't have sound in my dream. People's mouth would move but they were mute, soundless, without a voice. "Well a lot of people migrated to Hallow Bastion. You might want to search there whenever I fix your ship." You yawned, "But for now you might as well stay here for the night." I agreed and you had begun to arrange everything for me. You even gave me your bed, while you took the couch. I thought it was sweet, and still do.

"Thank you." I told you. Your sudden shocked demeanor softened and smiled back at me.

That night I had dreamed, dreamed that same unmistakable dream of _him. _He didn't disspear this time when I reached for him instead my fingers intertwined with his, I was brought close, his arms wrapping around my body, and then I heard a name, Shuyin, which was spoken by my lips. . .

A a couple of days later I headed out early to my ship, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch that I thought it'd be a crime to.I had fun waiting for you to fix my ship, I really did. You were kind to me, and I had learned what a Paopu fruit was. I opened the door to my ship and began to step in when your voice had called my name. I remember feeling butterflies in my stomach and then turned to you; your silver tresses were blinding in the morning light.

"Can you handle Hallow Bastion?" What did he mean could I handle it? "The heartless there are much stronger." I told you I was fine. I didn't need any help. Once hopping in I took off towards The Bastion. On arrival I could feel the evil that lurked in the air, but it was filled with people, and at the time I didn't think Heartless attacked during the day or even with such a big crowd. While I was searching for him, Shuyin, my eyes caught a flyer about a blitz ball tournament. I saw him with a victorious smile on his face, they labeled him as player of the week. At the thought of being so close to him I could feel my legs go weak, I was nervous. I had to get tickets to that game, I had to meet him.


End file.
